


Seeing the Invisible Man

by akire_yta



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien’s thoughts about his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Invisible Man

You’re asleep now, the painkillers finally kicking in to push you into a restful slumber.

You gave me a hell of a fright today, Bobby Hobbes. Crap, I’ve been on a roller coaster for days, ever since you called me, asked me to come and post bail.

Arrested for stalking your ex-wife – I have to say, I didn’t see it coming. But in hindsight, it didn’t surprise me at all. You’re many things, Hobbes. Loyalty and fidelity are two of your better traits. Of course, the extreme paranoia and bad judgement, plus that whole ‘dog with a bone, never letting go’ thing are two aspects of your personality that you need to work on.

Did I tell you I thought she was pretty? Vivian is a very attractive young woman. But for a second there, after she identified herself to me at the lockup, I hated her like…well, not like Arnauld, but almost. This was her, The Woman.

But it faded. Her loss, my gain, right? No, it never works out like that, life isn’t that simple. Her rejection, your loss, my loss. She’s turned her back on you, but you trail behind her like a puppy dog and never see anyone else.

Besides, it was nice to say to your ex’s face ‘he’s my partner,’ even if it was only true in the professional, platonic sense.

I was overjoyed when it looked like you were right, that Brock really was a thief. A nice, neat triangle. Her loss, your loss, my loss. Each of us forever pining after what we cannot have.

The difference is, she could move on. She’s not trapped by loyalty, or circumstance, or a shoebox of government pink slips, or a needle in the arm.

You and me, partner, we’re stuck with each other.

Thank god. I’d have gone mental, QSM or no QSM, if it wasn’t for you. You mean everything to me.

You’re all I’ve got left. And I nearly lost you today.

If that bullet had been three inches lower, we wouldn’t be sitting here now, you snoring lightly with your head resting on my chest. I’d be ready to clock someone in the waiting room of a hospital somewhere while they operated to try and save your life. Vivian and Brock would be there, the Woman and the Idiot who, however indirectly, caused all this. And I’d have to be all big and tough and federal agent-professional. I couldn’t bitch and cry and fall to pieces like a lover, I could only hurt like a friend.

But you were okay, it was just a graze. Didn’t mean I didn’t nearly have a heart attack when that gun went off. I know I went invisible – adrenaline, the flood of emotions, all that crap. You hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, blood already staining your crisp blue shirt. Brock pulled it together quick, yelled out for me.

I tossed him that phone, and went straight to you. Pressure on the bleeding, gotta stop the blood, that was my mantra. Then you came round enough to look at me and smile.

Oh, that smile. I could have kissed it, there and then, and damn the consequences.

Of course, a dozen armed SP’s trooping in like it was the beaches of Normandy can kinda ruin a mood.

Off to hospital, and I managed to shake the docs off enough to call it in. No way was I letting them crawl all over me, or you. Claire in her little Keep was fantastic, roaring down the line at the doctor in charge like a lioness protecting her cubs. She’s the only other person I trust, and I was gonna do anything protect you like you have done for me all those times.

After she’d cowed the doctor into not putting me through any test which might reveal my little brain addition, I had a go at him until they told me where you were. Walking down that corridor and hearing you bitch and moan and snap was music to my ears.

Bobby Hobbes is being sarcastic, all is right in my world.

Alone at last, wrapping you up with all the care I could muster. I know I couldn’t keep the smile off my face, couldn’t keep my hands off you. Tactile reassurance, even as we toss glib words back and forth between us. You’re here, alive and well.

And all you could think about was Vivian and Brock. I pulled you up and walked you out of the treatment room. My arm snaked around your shoulders before I realized it, but you didn’t pull away so I left it there. It felt…fantastic. Right. It felt perfect.

Now, if only I could have gotten you to stop thinking about your ex-lover long enough to look at a possible future lover who was standing right next to you. Hell, you even had trouble saying it. Ex. She’s your ex, Bobby.

I love the fact that you’re loyal, Hobbes. But when are you going to realize that she doesn’t want your loyalty anymore.

But speak of the devil. I answer her questions, because you’re looking at her like I wish you’d look at me.

Space. I needed space, and so did the two of you. I also needed coffee. When I came back, she was kissing your cheek.

I know goodbye when I see it.

So I did like any good partner would do, I stepped up to help pick up the pieces. But you said you’re okay, and I think you meant it.

That one look we shared, walking down the corridor to where Brock, and the Navy guys, and the Official were all waiting for us. That look. That was the look I’ve been waiting for for a long, long time.

See me, Bobby Hobbes. Please, see me. Don’t see your partner, don’t see the gland, don’t see the guy who can go psycho or the ex-thief. See me.

You saw me. I know you did.

So here we are. You and me, on my couch. You asleep on my chest, my arms around you. Everything is perfect.

You amaze me, Bobby Hobbes.

You saw the Invisible Man.


End file.
